


Two Sides To Every Dinar

by joeyrz



Series: The Spoiler Series [3]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-13
Updated: 1999-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joxer and Ares reflect lightly on the events of "Succession" and do ‘other’ things (not in that particular order).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sides To Every Dinar

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d; all mistakes are mine. SPOILERS for "Succession". My muse didn’t agree to work me up a good plot for this week’s episode story. So, here’s an almost pwp for your tastes buds.

Joxer dunked Ares down in the tub to rinse the soap of his hair.

“Grow it out again.”

Ares sputtered as he rose came out from the water.

“What? I didn’t hear you.”

“Grow your hair out again.”

“Well, make up your mind already. Do you want it short or long? You were the one who told me to cut it.”

“I told you to trim it a bit, not to completely massacre it. I can barely run my fingers through it anymore.”

“Joxer, we go through this every five years. You tell me it’s too long, and I cut it. Then you tell me it’s too short, and I grow it out. And the vicious cycle repeats itself.”

“Then next time, don’t cut it so short.”

“Okay,” Ares said, turning around to face his lover and pulling him into his arms. “I’ll grow it out, just for you. Grow out yours too, then.” He cupped Joxer’s face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss, so gentle, but so full of promises, that Joxer went weak in the knees.

“Maybe.”

The god of war pushed Joxer back until the leaner man settled on the tub’s ledge. Ares settled on his lap, wrapping his long, powerful legs around Joxer’s slim waist.

The younger god bit back a moan at the sudden contact of Ares’ erect cock against his own. He raised his hands to run them through his lover’s short locks and grunted in anger when he couldn’t get proper hold. He felt Ares’ smile around their kiss. Joxer let go of his head and grabbed Ares’ ass, grinding his cock into Ares’.

“Better,” Joxer growled.

Ares could only gasp in compliance as one his lover’s hands trailed soft caresses along nerve endings between his ass cheeks while the other hand grasped both their erections. They both fell easily in synch, with Ares pushing back onto the tormenting fingers and thrusting against Joxer’s hold on them both.

When Joxer stimulated Ares’ pleasure spot, the war god came in hot, short spurts, covering his stomach and Joxer’s hand. The younger god came seconds later, the feel of Ares’ orgasm, triggering his own.

************************************************

Cleaned, dried and satiated, the gods settled in front of the fire place, sharing a bowl of fruit at their side.

“Thanks for keeping Amarice busy the last couple of days.”

“Hey, no prob. We found a gambling hall and I taught her the finer points of cards. She in turn, help get ‘Joxer, the Mighty’ in one piece after a fight broke out. Then, we went clothes hunting. So, how did your little scheme go?”

“Perfect! I got Makive out of my hair, and Xena is learning to appreciate Gabrielle’s fighting skills. Hey, I wasn’t kidding when I said she could be Xena’s heir. Xena, once again, figured out my riddles and Gabrielle resisted temptation.”

“Ar, if you know it’s a lost cause, that they never join you, why do you keep on trying?”

Ares shrugged. “I don’t know. Gives me something to do.”

“But then why-“ Ares cut Joxer off by popping a grape in his mouth.

“Hush, I don’t want to talk about Xena anymore.”

Joxer finished munching on his grape and said, “Then what do you want to do, then?”

“Oh, I think you know what.” The dark god pushed Joxer back onto the fur rug.

Joxer reached out for a grape and feed it to Ares.

“You’re insatiable.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“I wasn’t complaining. I was observing.”

“Jox, do me a favor.”

“Anything.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

The End.


End file.
